Perfect Strangers: Blood Relatives
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: Upon her grandmother's deathbed confession, Winry discovers she has a older brother and sets off to find him. How will she react when she finds out he's a S class criminal? R &R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"_Grandma...are you telling me I have a older brother?" _

_"That's right Winry, forgive me for keeping this secret for so long...forgive this old woman."_

_"Of course grandma. What is his name?"_

_"His name is ...Deidara."_

_"Deidara. Deidara Rockbell. Why did mom and dad put him up for adoption?"_

_"Because he showed signs of -"_

Pinako took her last breath and expired.

"Grandma?" Winry shook her to no avail, crying when she dropped a piece of folded paper. Picking it up, reading it.

"Iwa...that's a week's travel by train."

A week later...

Making up her mind to see him. He was her flesh and blood after all.

Packing her things and headed to her childhood friends to tell them the news.

* * *

"Your older brother huh?" said Edward.

"Would you like us to come with you Winry?" Alphonse inquired.

"No thanks Al." Winry smiled," I'm leaving this afternoon and when you see me again, I will bring him back."

"Have a good trip." said the younger Elric brother.

"Yeah." Edward replied a close second later.

"Thanks guys." Winry smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Looking out the window, Winry felt a strange comfort as she thought of her older sibling, finding a old photo of Deidara as a newborn.

Surely he had a identical picture or at least seen their parents' faces.

A passenger asked her," Where are you headed?"

"To Iwa." Winry replied," to find my long lost brother."

"That's nice," said the woman," good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Winry was soon the last passenger when the train made a unannounced stop.

"What's going on?"

The conductor and the engineer ran past her," We're under attack miss."

Winry blinked, then there was a explosion. Grabbing her suitcase and running as fast as her legs could run, she bumped into someone.

Moments before...

"Are you sure this is the train hmm?" Deidara asked the medic ninja of the Akatsuki.

"Yes, I've been tracking the train for weeks, we need finances to support us. Now come on."

"Fine un."

Winry pulled herself up," Sorry I- it's you."

Deidara blinked," Do I know you?"

"Is your name Deidara?"

Deidara slowly nodded his head, confused and not...

"You may not believe this...but I'm your sister. Here, I got proof." showing him the picture of their parents.

"...Un...what is your name?"

"Winry Rockbell."

Deidara grabbed her to him," You're coming with me un."

Rejoining Kakazu," Look what I found."

"A girl?" he snorted," I found what we came here for. I'm glad Hidan is sick with the flu."

(A/N: This explains why they're paired together. Tobi was volunteered to care for him.)

Before another word was said, Winry asked," what's with the matching cloaks?"

"We are the Akatsuki." Deidara stated," You think Pein will allow her to stay?"

"Doubt it." Kakazu muttered." Bring her anyway."

"Right un," molding his clay to their transportation, jumping on with the stolen spoils and with Kakazu and Winry."Let's go back."

All Winry was thinking ,' My older brother is a criminal...what else he has been up to that I don't know about? Is he a killer too?'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Is she really your sister?" Kakazu asked.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Deidara asked.

Kakazu nodded, after studying the siblings," We're almost there to the base."

Deidara, Kakazu and Winry descended and the bird disappeared in a puff of smoke. The proper hand signs were performed and the boulder lifted.

Turning to his sister," Can you walk on the water?"

"_No! I'll fall right through!"_

Deidara huffed," Fine, summoning clone and grabbed her bags, while the original carried her bridal style.

"We're back," announced Kakazu," the mission was a success and Deidara's sister was on board the train I had targeted."

Eyes shifted to the new arrival," Deidara." said Pein.

Hidan grinned," Damn...she's hot. Hey sweetheart, why don't you sleep with me ?"

Deidara scowled," No way un."

"You have a smoking hot sister you never knew you had and you want to play the fucking big brother?"

Winry blushed at Hidan's comment.

"She's not sharing your bed Hidan!" Deidara retorted.

"It's about time I had another female to talk to." Konan replied.

"Regardless," said Pein." does she have any use to the Akatsuki? Can she perform jutsus?"

"No un," said Deidara.

"Then she cannot stay." Pein responded.

"Wait! I do have my automail," said Winry," going through her bags," Found it!" revealing a mechanical arm.

"Impressive." said Pein," you can stay."

"We don't have a room for her." Deidara stated.

"She can sleep with me." Hidan offered, grinning. " No." said Deidara. " She can stay with me senpai! Tobi's a good boy."

Deidara rolled his eyes," No Tobi." thinking it over," there is a spare bed and I'll move it to my room."

"Aww." whined Tobi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but a plot.

_"_Tell me what was it like." Dediara asked.

Winry blinked, getting ready for bed," To have parents?"

Deidara nodded.

"It was great." Winry smiled, freeing her hair, climbing under the comforter," Good night Deidara."

"Good night."

During the middle of the night, a male figure quietly entered the room, his eyes scanning the sleeping female before closing the door.

**(A/N: I don't know who it is yet...that depends on the votes I get.)**

The next day- after breakfast*

"We received a new mission," said Pein." Deidara, Sasori. Head to the Rice country and find the bounty."

" I hate missions like these un."

Sasori nodded," It can't be helped, let's go brat."

"Fine." Deidara snorted.

"Someone teach Winry the basics." said Pein.

"I'll do it leader sama." Tobi volunteered." Very well Tobi." said Pein."Show her the ropes."

* * *

"Like this Tobi?" Winry asked." Uh huh, you got it," Tobi praised," now you just need to master it."

"Alright." the blue eyed female replied," how did Deidara joined the Akatsuki?"

"This was before Tobi." he explained.

"I see." Winry said." Well, I was hoping to take Deidara back home with me."

"Why?" Tobi asked, curious.

"I have childhood friends who are probably worried about me." Winry said." Edward and Alphonse are like brothers to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Vote on who do you think who spied on Winry.**

"How long will Deidara be gone?" Winry asked Tobi." Three weeks." he replied.

"Three weeks?" Winry shrilled. "This is what I wasn't expecting..." tears flowed from her eyes." I have to get out of here."

Wiping her eyes," Tobi, will you lift the boulder and come with me? I don't know my way around here."

Tobi obliged her request, accompanying her. Hidan following.

Elsewhere...

"What's wrong Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"I was wondering why she decided to find me un."

"Your sister?" Sasori inquired," she was better off not knowing."

Deidara was about to protest then he agreed," Yeah." a lingering feeling came over him. Was it guilt?

Back to Tobi, Winry and Hidan*

"So where are we going?" Hidan asked, startling them.

"H-Hidan right?"

"So you remembered my name blondie." Hidan flirted with her.

"Senpai won't like you coming on with his sister." Tobi said, wanting her himself.

"What Deidara doesn't know won't kill him." Hidan grinned.

"Don't you mean what he doesn't know won't hurt him?" Winry corrected.

"Nope." Hidan smiled.

"I see." said Winry," is there a place where we can get something to eat?"

"Hold on a sec," said Hidan, grabbing Tobi," Listen carefully Tobi, we got a chance with this one, let's work together to keep her here."

"I agree, Konan is off limits...but that doesn't mean we can't have this blonde angel." Tobi giggled mechanically.

"Whoa Tobi, you alright?" Hidan asked.

"Tobi's just excited Hidan san." laughing nervously.

"Well, alright." Hidan shaking his head." Guys, are you coming?" Winry asked.

"Coming babe!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"What did you call me?"

Hidan grinned," Come on, you got to admit you got to find me attractive."

Winry blushed," Well...I don't know you."

Hidan pulled her to him," To know me is to love me."

Winry giggled," You're confident aren't you?" pulling away from him.

"You know it babe."

"I'm telling senpai." said Tobi." Don't be a buzz kill Tobi." Hidan whined." I'm just having a little fun with her."

Hidan continued," So want to go on a date with me?"

Before Winry could respond, Tobi spoke up," I want to date her too."

"Um..." changing the subject, Winry asked,' can we go eat now? I'm starving."

"Alright fine." Hidan sighed.

"Can we get some dangos?" Tobi asked." That sounds good." Winry replied.

Heading to the nearest dango shop, " Three servings of dangos please." said Tobi.

"Coming right up."

* * *

"That was delicious." said Winry."Thank you Hidan and Tobi."

"You're welcome babe."

"I'm telling senpai." sang Tobi.

"Like hell you will Tobi!" Hidan yelled boisterously.

"You're scaring Tobi Hidan san." Tobu quivered." Good, now this stays between us. Got it?"

Tobi shook his head.

"Get out of here Tobi." Hidan scowled." O- okay."

Winry stood up to Hidan," Be nice to him." leaving with the masked male," Come on Tobi."

Hidan blinked," What the hell happened here?"

A few days later...

"Hello Itachi," said Winry," what are you doing?"

"Eating pocky," Itachi said in between bites," want to try one?"

"Mmm, delicious." Winry smiled at him. Itachi smiled back at her," Glad you like it."

"What flavor is it?"

"Chocolate raspberry." Itachi answered." It might be my new favorite flavor."

"You might make a fan out of me." Winry smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"We're back un." Deidra replied.

"Welcome back Deidara!" Winry greeted him," ready to go home now?"

"Home?" Deidara repeated," I'm not welcome in Iwa."

"No," Winry shook her head," To Renzebool."

Before Deidara could respond, Pein interjected," He will not and neither will you."

"_What? Why not? You can't keep us here!"_ Winry shrieked.

Pein glared at her," Deidara , TELL your sister to be quiet. I will not have insubordination in the Akatsuki."

"Sorry Pein," Deidara grabbed Winry," Come with me un."

"Do you have to drag me?"

Deidara whispered," Are you trying to get killed un?"

"No." she replied." Sorry but I do want to go back home and take you with me."

"It's not going to happen un."

"Why not?"

Deidara sighed," This is my home now, you will get used to it un."

Winry sighed in defeat, she has been with the organization for almost a month now.

"Alright, but I will need some supplies."

Deidara blinked," What kind of supplies?" his face reddening when he learned...

"Konan!"

"What is it Deidara?"

"Un...it's near her time of the month."

Konan smirked," You don't say?...alright, let's go Winry."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

"Have everything you need?" Deidara asked Winry.

"Yes, now I'm going to take a bath." gathering her clothes together." Konan and I are going to a hot springs near here."

"Un, I'm going with you."

Winry softened,' He really does care.' she thought.

_'There's no way I'm going to let Hidan take a peek at my sister or any other male member of the Akatsuki un.'_ Deidara thought to himself.

The brother - sister pair headed to Konan," Deidara wants to watch over me."

"Fine," said Konan," let's go."

Hidan piped up, seeing them leave," Suddenly I feel the need to take a bath myself."

Deidara glared at the foul mouthed Hidan," No, you will not un."

"Again with the overprotection, " Hidan grumbled," you become a real pain since your sister showed up."

"So un?" Deidara countered," let's go ladies."

"Right."

* * *

"This feels so good," Winry praised, going underneath the water's surface.

Deidara kept a sharp eye and ear during the bath. "You really are showing a different side of you Deidara." Konan smiled.

"Thanks un, alright Winry ,time to get out."

"Okay!"

"I cant see a thing." said Hidan," Damn it."

"Keep your voice down Hidan." said Kakazu," or Dei-"

Angry blue eyes gazed down," Found you you peeking toms! Un!"

"_It was his idea!" Both of the zombie team rattled the other out. "I don't care whose idea it was un!"_

Multiple bombs blew them away...literally.

Itachi had a more clever approach to spy on Winry. Using his genjutsu .

Deidara sensed his charka," You too Itachi?...UN!"

Winry perked her head up," Itachi?" she repeated." Poor Deidara." she giggled," Guess I should soften the blow when I tell him Itachi asked me out before our little outing."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Um Deidara? Will you be alright if Itachi took me to Konoha?"

"His former village?"

Winry nodded," ...we won't be gone long."

"Alright un, just don't let him use his sharingan on you."

"Sharingan- oh right. His genjutsu. Don't worry he won't." Winry smiled at him." See you soon."

Approaching Itachi," I take it he took it okay?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Winry replied," shall we go?"

* * *

"So this where you grew up?" Winry asked.

"Keep your voice down, I'm not welcome here." "Oh right, sorry."

Itachi looked up seeing some ANBU black ops, grabbing the blonde by the hand and to a alley," This way to the dumpling shop."

"Two dumplings please with tea." said the male.

"Coming right up." said their waitress.

* * *

"What's keeping them?" Deidara wondered," Two hours have gone by and -"

"We're back." Winry announced.

"Where were you?"

"After dumplings, itachi took me to a movie."

Deidara blinked, then grew enraged," You went to a movie with Itachi?"

"He was a gentlemen and I am old enough to decide for myself. I'm glad you care."

Deidara tuned her out, glaring at Itachi," And you think I'm willingly going to let you date her un?"

Itachi stepped forward," I promise you I will respect her...and if you would like to see my mangeyo sharingan again ..."

"No un...you may date her Uchiha, but if you make her cry, I'll kill you."

"Understood."

**Thanks go out to jojo3110, Kakashi Attacke, Kitty Uzumaki, just 2 dream of you, Mizaki otonashi, Halisuli 23 and Flash the fire fox. You guys rule! Please keep the reviews coming.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

**Thanks go out to jojo3110, Kakashi Attacke, Kitty Uzumaki, just 2 dream of you, Mizaki otonashi, Halisuli 23 and Flash the fire fox. You guys rule! Please keep the reviews coming.**

"Now where is she?" Edward demanded." Ed, we don't know where Winry is." Alphonse responded.

"Then we are going to find her and ask around."

And they began their search...

"Winry!" Edward bellowed, getting Tobi's attention," You're looking for miss Winry? Tobi knows where she is!"

"Alright, you're going to take us to her and explain why she hasn't returned."

Alphonse asked," Did Winry find her brother?"

"Uh huh and she's part of the Akartsuki now." Tobi answered."Deidara senpai is protective of her."

"Akatsuki? Deidara?" repeated Alphonse.

Edward challenged," I don't care what his name is! I just want Winry back!"

Alphonse grinned," Brother, you miss Winry, admit it."

"Itachi won't give her up so easily." Tobi stated.

"Itachi? " Edward repeated." What kind of name is that? I'll take him on."

"Ed...if Winry is happy with this Itachi person..." Alphonse trailed," then we should be happy for her."

Edward reddened with anger," You are going to take me to Winry."

* * *

"Ed, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you back Winry," grabbing her by the hand," let's go."

Winry pulled back," Ed, I can't. You have to go back without me."

"What? Why?" Alphonse inquired.

"Deidara is a wanted man and this is the only safe place for him."

"Your brother is a criminal?" Alphonse asked, shocked. Winry nodded her head," Forget about me."

Before another word could be said, Deidara appeared," What's going on un and who are you?"

"We're the Elric brothers and we came to take Winry back."

Deidara glanced at them," She's happy here and go back to wherever it is you came from un."

"Like hell we will." Edward hissed.

Deidara glared at him, " Pein, what should we do about this intruders?"

The ginger haired male palmed them," Almighty push!"

The brothers were blown away...literally.

"Now that they are gone, we are going to celebrate Tobi's birthday."

The boulder closing.


End file.
